Nuevo capitulo en la vida de Sango
by MeliYan
Summary: Sango conoce nuevas personas aparte de miroku, aome e inuyasha... donde comienza un nueva historia... ¿será capaz de dejar de lado a sus viejos amigos? en especial al mujeriego de miroku?


Aquí les traigo una historia que seguro debería aparecer en algún capitulo de la serie de Inuyasha (okey...no)

Personajes

La niña y el chico, nombres (bueno aún no lo decido :$ )

Y por supuesto ^-^ sanguito y kirara ^-^

Narradora Sango

Autora Pues yo xD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Me siento muy sola, mi hermano no está conmigo, encima ese maldito lo tiene cautivo. Él hombre hombre que supuestamente amo y él me ama a mi, se la vive cortejando a otras mujeres, es un buen hombre, pero ya no lo soporto, odio su actitud, ya no quiero estar con un sujeto así, por si fuera poco aome, la unica amiga que me quedaba, se la pasa todo el día con Inuyasha o con koga, y para colmo mi unica companía kirara desapareció no se donde se ha metido.

Estoy caminando con mis compañeros de viaje, pero no hablo, no quiero, no tengo animo, kirara se perdió, y en cada aldea Miroku se hace con alguna mujer. No lo tolero. Maldito.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? -Dije para mis adentros. Rapidamente tome mi hiraikotsu y corrí en el interior del bosque. No se que pasó con mis compañeros de viaje, y no me importaba, solo pensaba que escuche a kirara.

Corri y corri, cuando llegue a la fuente del sonido, mis ojos no daban credito a lo que estaba viendo. Había una niña, aparentaba unos 10 años, su vestimenta era rosa, estaba herida en la pierna, kirara estaba junto a ella. Escuche que de sus labios un: -Ayudame, por favor. Que se ahogaba en un ultimo aliento. La niña cerró sus ojos. Entré en un estado de shock, no era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto, pero esa niña tenía algo especial, algo que me sonaba familiar. Pero tenía que ayudarla, era mi deber. No le pedí a kirara que la cargara, yo misma la tomé en brazos y las tres nos dirijimos a la aldea más cercana.

Estaba corriendo con la niña en brazos, por un camino que nunca antes había visto y de pronto siento un inmenso dolor en mi mejilla, fue algo tan rápido, pero no me importó, seguí corriendo, cada vez sentia menos tibio el cuerpo que estaba cargando, pasé mi mano por mi mejilla, estaba sangrando pero ¿como pasó? sentí una punzada, nos detuvimos.

Alguien nos estaba atacando.

-¡¿Quien esta ahí? ¡¿No ves que llevo una niña herida en mis brazoz?- Estaba asustada, aun me dolía la mejilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces sujeté bien fuertey con horaikotsu la cubrí, para que no sufriera.

-Tu ¡suelta a la niña! - era la voz de un muchacho, se oía angustiada- por favor, joven mujer, suelta a mi hermana.

Al oir inmediatamente lo vi, era un joven apuesto aparentemente 17 años de edad, vestía un traje negro, no me percate de detalles y fuertemente grite- está herida! hay que llevarla a una aldea y pronto.

-No descuida yo la curaré. De pronto el joven se asomo, por primera vez vi su rostro, tan hermoso y resuliente. Él sacó de su hombrera unas hierbas curativas y bendas, le alivió el desangrado, pero la niña aún no se despertaba.- Mi hermana tiene que descansar, la llevaré a un lugar seguro.

No me percaté de que seguía con la niña en mis brazos me ofrecí a cargarla.

-No. Descuida, es mi hermana yo la llevaré. Me arrebató a la niña de los brazos y la cargó en los suyos. No dio señales de que aun quisiera mi companía, pero aún así los seguí de cerca. Me dio tiempo de analizar la situación.

él joven tenía a su hermana en hombros, hablaba muy serio. Se notaba angustiado. Llevaba puesto una camisa larga celeste y unos pantalones blancos. Llevaba el pelo corto, tenía largas patillas de un color marron oscuro. ¿Como me podía percatar de eso? y con una vida en riesgo.

- Joven mujer, descuide. Mi hermana estará bien. - El era un buen hermano y quería mucho a su hermana... me puse a pensar en Kohaku, lloré pero muy poco y con disimulo, me seque la lagrima muy rapidamente. No dije nada. Al parecer mi presencia no le molestaba. Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña, en serio pequeña, pero comoda.

Ël se sentó muy seguro, apoyo a su hermana en el suelo, sacó unos bendajes y la curo de inmediato - ella estar bien- dijo, con una sonrisa. Después se paró, se dirijió hacía mi, me puse incomoda, tal vez me ruborise un poco. Se acercaba veía sus patillas negras, su pelo corto, su traje azulado... como el de Kohaku. y me dijo: disculpe por la herida que le cause, permitame curarle- (pero que modales)..a lo que inmediatamente respondí: mo, gracias- saqués una de las banditas adeshivas que me dio aome y me la puse

-¿Disculpe, pero de donde sacó ese objeto tan extraño?

-Verás me lo dio mi amiga aome... - no valía la pena seguir hablando, el ya se distrajo.- Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dije, acto seguido me dirijí hacía la salida, y le dije a kirara que era ya la hora de irnos, pero no ella se quedo al lado de la niña, paracia dignada a esperar a que despertara - Bendita sea- pensé, gracias a kirara tengría una excusa para quedarme con esas personas, que por alguna razón me siento bien allí, a veces siento que puede leer mis pensamientos.

Me acerque a la ñiña que estaba recostada en el suelo, su hermano tambien y todos nos sentamos a su alrededor, cuando por exrañas cosas de la vida pregunto- y...¿como se llama tu hermana?

- Oh, ella se llama [...] y usted, cual es tu nombre?- Me preguntó, algo indiferente.

- Me llamo sango, y mi mascota, ella es kirara (n.n) y tu nombre?- Al fin charlamos normalemente.

- Mi nombre es [...]

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Continuara...

En el proximo capi n.n

Con respecto a los nombres, no se como llamarlos :S si tienen buenas ideas de nombres bien geniales los puedo usar n.n

Se que hasta ahora, mucho miroku x Sango love, no hay... de hecho todo lo contrario... pero ya vendrá.. paciencia (?)

~Un abrazo psicologico muuy muyy grande y lleno de amor para todas, y nos vemos luego (?) ~


End file.
